internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Tri-Series in Sri Lanka in 2009
|player of series= Sachin Tendulkar |team1= |team2= |team3= |captain1= Mahendra Singh Dhoni |captain2= Daniel Vettori |captain3= Kumar Sangakkara |runs1= Sachin Tendulkar 211 |runs2= Grant Elliott 63 |runs3= Thilina Kandamby 172 |wickets1= Harbhajan Singh 6 |wickets2= Daniel Vettori & Shane Bond 3 |wickets3= Angelo Mathews & Lasith Malinga 6 }} The Tri-Series in Sri Lanka in 2009 is a One Day International cricket tournament which was held in Sri Lanka from 8 September to 14 September 2009. The series involved the national teams of India, Sri Lanka and New Zealand. Squads India Mahendra Singh Dhoni (captain/wicketkeeper), Yuvraj Singh (vice captain), Sachin Tendulkar, Rahul Dravid, Virat Kohli, Suresh Raina, Yusuf Pathan, Abhishek Nayar, Dinesh Karthik, Harbhajan Singh, Amit Mishra, New Zealand Daniel Vettori, Shane Bond, Neil Broom, Ian Butler, Grant Elliott, Martin Guptill, Gareth Hopkins (wicket keeper), Brendon McCullum, Nathan McCullum, Kyle Mills, Jacob Oram, Jeetan Patel, Jesse Ryder and Ross Taylor. Sri Lanka Kumar Sangakkara (captain, wicket keeper), Mahela Jayawardene, Sanath Jayasuriya, Tillakaratne Dilshan, Thilan Samaraweera, Chamara Kapugedera, Thilina Kandamby, Upul Tharanga, Angelo Mathews, Muthiah Muralitharan, Ajantha Mendis, Thilan Thushara, Nuwan Kulasekara, Lasith Malinga and Dammika Prasad. Matches Group stage | score1 = 216/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 119 (36.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = TT Samaraweera 104 (124) | wickets1 = SE Bond 3/43 (10 overs) | runs2 = GD Elliott 41 (76) | wickets2 = SL Malinga 4/28 (6.1 overs) | result = won by 97 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = EAR de Silva (Sri Lanka) and BR Doctrove (West Indies) | motm = TT Samaraweera (Sri Lanka) | rain = Points: Sri Lanka 5, New Zealand 0 }} ---- | score1 = 155 (46.3 overs) | score2 = 156/4 (40.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Daniel Vettori 25 (36) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 3/24 (8.3 overs) | runs2 = SR Tendulkar 46 (55) | wickets2 = DL Vettori 2/33 (10 overs) | result = won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Billy Doctrove (West Indies) and Kumar Dharmasena (Sri Lanka) | motm = Ashish Nehra | rain = Points: India 5, New Zealand 0 }} ---- | score1 = 307/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 168 (37.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sanath Jayasuriya 98 (79) | wickets1 = Suresh Raina 1/14 (3 overs) | runs2 = Rahul Dravid 47 (56) | wickets2 = Angelo Mathews 6/20 (6 overs) | result = won by 139 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (Sri Lanka) & Billy Doctrove (West Indies) | motm = Angelo Mathews | rain = Points: Sri Lanka 5, India 0 }} Final | score1 = 319/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 273 (46.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sachin Tendulkar 138 (133) | wickets1 = Thilan Thushara 2/71 (10 overs) | runs2 = Thilina Kandamby 66 (94) | wickets2 = Harbhajan Singh 5/56 (9.4 overs) | result = won by 46 runs | report = (scorecard) | venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Asoka de Silva (SRI) & Billy Doctrove (WIN) | motm = Sachin Tendulkar | rain = India win 2009 Compaq Cup }} Media coverage ;Television *Arab Digital Distribution (live) – Middle East *Ten Sports (live) – India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan *DD National (live) – India (only India matches) Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Sri Lanka